


my nightmares are usually about losing you

by larrylostboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylostboys/pseuds/larrylostboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a bad dream and Harry’s there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my nightmares are usually about losing you

**Author's Note:**

> again i wrote this during my 'carrot' phase wow don't look at me bye  
> title from the hunger games where else

Leaving nothing but his spare key and a very confused and hurt Louis behind, Harry was gone.

It was a typical argument, filled with "you don't care about me"s and "I'm doing this to protect you"s and ending in a very painful "maybe it would be better if I just left" from the younger boy.

And he had.

Every trace of Harry was gone. Every scrap of clothing, every picture frame, everything save his scent, lingering on his pillow.

A chime sounded from his pocket and Louis fished out his phone to see a text from Harry. His heart leapt in his chest, hoping for an "I overreacted. I'll be home soon...I'm sorry." Instead he was met with a cold "Please don't call me. I'm not coming back."

"Harry…" Louis whispered as his whimpers escalated to sobs.

**  
"Harry, please! Come back, please baby don't leave!"  
"NO! I love you, p-please Harry!"  
"I'll do anything. Please come back Harry, come back, PLEASE!"

Harry awoke to the strangled cries coming from next to him in their bed.

"Lou?" Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the darkness.

He watched as Louis began violently thrashing about, sobbing and screaming his apologies.

Harry's heart sank when he heard the words Louis was screaming, a jumble of "Harry, don't, no, please, stop, come back," and more heartbreaking phrases.

He immediately moved to throw his arms around the older boy, who he realized was trembling as sobs shook his body.

"Baby," Harry whispered into his boyfriend's ear, tightening the grip around his waist. "Shhhhh, I'm right here."

Several soothing words and light kisses later, Louis was jolted awake.

Harry leaned in to him, holding him closer than before.

"But-you were- I thought- no" Louis stuttered, eyes wide with confusion.

Harry shook his head and brushed a hair from Louis' eyes "Just a bad dream, darling. I'm right here."

Louis gripped Harry's shirt, burying his head in his chest as he began to fight his tears again.

"You left."

At this, Harry's hands found Louis' back and started rubbing to reassure him.

"No, sweetheart. Never." He promised, pressing light kisses to Louis' shoulder.

"Now, love, knowing that I'm right here you can try to get to sleep. Can you do that for me, angel?"

Normally Louis would have protested at the use of the sickeningly sweet endearments, but he couldn't care less tonight. Tonight, he accepted them and the warm sense of security they brought him.

So without complaint, he snuggled into Harry's chest, inhaling his scent as Harry sang into his ear.

"Love you forever" Harry announced quietly before he descended into sleep.

He was almost gone when he heard a muffled reply.

"And I love you always."


End file.
